Everything Has Changed
by lkhpmicah
Summary: "I haven't a clue when it happened or how. At this moment all I know is that when I look at you, something is different. Suddenly your smile is one of my favorite things and your laugh is one the of the most beautiful sounds." "Stop using such cliches. It does not suit you." "And that I knew you would say that before the words left your mouth." (Set in Golden Age)
1. Chapter 1: Unfortunately For Edmund

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Narnia or its characters. Although the OC is mine.

And so the story begins...

_"Well maybe if you had just listened."_

_"How was I to know they would end up in the hands of raiders?"_

_"They're Calormene merchants, Peter, what did you expect!"_

_"So are you telling me that we should not trade anymore?!"_

_"Stop twisting my words, of course you know that's not what I mean; are you daft?!"_

_"Oh so now I'm daft! Well if you're so bloody brilliant why didn't you say anything?"_

_"I did! And you didn't listen!"_

King Edmund stared back and forth between the other two royals, anxiously awaiting one of them to cease the continuous arguing.

_"So what would be your brilliant plan should they attack because of their newly gained resources?!"_

_"Stop exaggerating, Melissa, do you honestly believe we would not be able to hold them off easily!"_

_"I'm not exaggerating I'm being cautious! And there you go again twisting my words. Of course I have faith that Narnia is well equipped, but you mustn't be so vainglorious!"_

The younger king sighed. No, of course neither would back down. Queen Melissa was willful and High King Peter was assertive. Both were extremely tenacious. In other words, they could probably continue the dispute well into supper if no one were to stop them.

And unfortunately, as Edmund sighed again, the task of interrupting the two usually fell to the younger royals.

The Just King glanced around his older brother's study. His youngest sister, Queen Lucy, was sitting by the fireplace reading a book, able to tune out the arguing pair, something she had grown accustomed to.

His older sister Queen Susan stood seemingly absorbed in her own thoughts, staring out the large window behind Peter's desk where the pair continued their verbal battle; but much like her younger sister she had ignored them, glancing back to the two occasionally and turning back to the window, shaking her head and smiling softly.

Edmund groaned internally. He did not want to be the one to interrupt and have their fierce words directed at him, but the kingdom had to move on. Oh if only Narnia knew the sacrifices he made for the sake of his country.

"I don't mean to interject, and trust me, I _really_ don't want to, but I believe that we should come to a final decision."

"Then tell Melissa she's being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?! You are the one being an arrogant fool!"

"Fool?! Do you think-"

Edmund interrupted, "Well I both think you are being completely inane at the moment." He inhaled deeply, exhaling while speaking listlessly, "Obviously we shouldn't ignore the possible threat"

Queen Melissa looked at the High King with smug smile.

"-but we don't need to prepare for battle."

Her smile dropped and instead her opponent wore it.

"Now if you two don't mind, I'd like to begin to supper and enjoy my meal without your constant yelling."


	2. Chapter 2: An Exceeding Amount of Mail

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Narnia. OC is mine though.

No one could really pinpoint exactly when Queen Melissa and High King Peter began their life goal of opposing one another but the other monarchs had an idea. It must've started when they were younger and back in England. Melissa Sollins was a young girl that was also staying at Professor Kirke's estate since her father was in the war and her mother was a nurse. Thirteen year old Peter, being the older brother he is, deemed himself the oldest, and therefore in charge. And Melissa who was a mere year younger than twelve-year old Susan and a year older than ten-year old Edmund, he considered, was under his jurisdiction. But Melissa would have none of it. The younger monarchs think their first argument may have been about Lucy finding Narnia. Melissa had accompanied Lucy, who was eight at the time, in her second visit to Narnia, and was completely outraged when an awoken Peter and Susan did not believe them, along with a lying Edmund. While Lucy was being comforted, Peter and Melissa had engaged in their first infamous disagreement in which Melissa was called a "childish bother" and Peter was dubbed an "oblivious git."

Although strangely enough, they were very good friends. Possibly even best friends, along with the other monarchs. When they were on good terms, one may see them laughing together or racing with the Valiant Queen in the gardens. It just seemed that when political tactics and military questions were involved, they had quite varying opinions. In such cases, Narnia should be grateful it has three other royals.

Now the High King was the age of 21 and yet the 19 year old Queen still managed to keep him on his toes.

The five rulers of Narnia ate dinner in a tension filled silence. Peter and Melissa were no longer angry, but they still did not speak. Lucy looked at everyone at the table, absolutely dreading the silence that befell them.

A timid knock broke the silence of the dining hall.

"Come in" the Gentle Queen said, welcoming the distraction.

A faun entered, carrying stacks of letters and parchment. "The mail your majesties" she said, looking at each royal and feeling uncomfortable in the seriousness of the room.

Lucy usually received one or two letters, whether it be from Narnian friends out in the country or younger royals of other nations.

Edmund received letters if there was any word of suspicious activity seen by guards.

Susan would usually have letters from countries they had alliances with. Though for the past year she had received letters from suitors. She had told the servants to bring such mail to her chambers, for she did not want her nosy sister and overbearing brothers to pry. Of course Peter knew she had suitors, for they would come to him first to ask for permission to pursue her romantically. Whether or not their charm worked he did not know.

Peter on the other hand, received the most documents: political discussions with the court and other countries, information on taxes, alliances, the list went on.

Melissa received mail containing the same information Peter's did, but not the same amount. She was greatly bothered by the patriarchal countries that did not deem the queens fit enough to handle important information. Therefore, she always forced Peter to show her his mail, should anything major come up.

But today as her mail was placed in front of her she had much more than anyone else at the table, and they all looked at her questioningly, to which she shrugged.

"Why do you have so many letters?" Peter asked, eyebrows furrowed. His question was uncalled for, since they were not exactly on speaking terms.

"Well, open one then. Since when did you have this many correspondents?" Edmund pried.

She opened the letter and everyone could see the blush that came upon her face.

"Oh... They're... They're from..."

"From suitors!" Susan exclaimed losing her calm composure.

"Oh how wonderful! I had nearly forgotten you were turning 20. Of course this time would come! How exciting. Come with me, let's see who they are" and with that the older queen dragged Melissa out of the hall. When Susan received letters from suitors, she told Melissa and now the tables have turned.

"If they are suitors shouldn't they have asked me for permission to send letters first?" Peter asked insulted, his previous argument with the faithful queen had been forgotten. After all, whether or not she liked it, Melissa was in his charge.

"Your highness, a group of letters was sent to your study, as to avoid mixing them with business sealed ones" the Faun stated and then left the room.

"Shouldn't Susan have gotten letters then too?" the youngest brother wondered out loud.

"She does. Aslan, believe me she does. With the amount of letters I receive from suitors on her behalf. I just don't know where she reads them." Peter had his head in his hands against the table, groaning, frustrated enough with the suitors for Susan and thinking about the ones for Melissa.

"How come I don't get letters like that?" Lucy wondered innocently.

Both brothers heads shot up at their little sister, eyes wide. Peter just groaned even louder and plopped his head on the table.

**Hello! I'm sorry if this chapter was not as well written, I really just want to get the introductions over with and get to the real story. I also apologize if the story is starting to drag a bit, hopefully things will become clearer in future chapters. Thanks for reading even if I had a horrible summary (not exactly the best at those) Reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Disappointing Letters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or its characters. Only my OC. The letters in this chapter are from made up people. **

**Also I apologize ahead of time if the formatting of the chapter is a bit odd, I've been having some trouble converting the spacing onto the Doc Manager but hopefully it'll turn out okay.**

**Soooo, without further ado, let's continue... **

Melissa looked around her chambers where Susan was currently rambling on, sprawled on the foot of the dark green bed. Melissa liked this, when they were able to forget propriety and talk like the young women they were. Melissa was looking out the large window that led to her balcony as Susan read aloud her letters, occasionally exaggerating some words as the other queen chuckled and rolled her eyes at the cliché phrases her new suitors wrote.

"Are you going to reply to them?"

"Must I? I just assumed they would stop after a while."

"I suppose you don't need to immediately. Have any of them appealed to you?"

The Faithful Queen rolled her eyes

"What do you think?" She faked a snobbish expression, "Oh your beauty shines like the Sun, your scent is that of a million roses" she mocked. "Such rubbish! I haven't even met half the men that have said I smell like the flowers in spring time."

The Gentle Queen was laughing at the mockery her friend was portraying.

"But don't you think we'll have to marry at some point? If not for love then for the sake of Narnia?"

"Oh I don't know Su" Melissa sighed as she began to brush her medium length dark brown hair in front of the bureau.

Looking in the mirror in order to see her friend, she continued, "The more I hear of the letters, the more I think of them as treaties instead of courtship. None of them spark my interest, and I haven't even met most of them."

"Maybe someone will come up. Mel, can you promise to keep what I tell you next a secret?"

She turned to face her friend,"Susan, you needn't ask such a trivial question. Of course you have my word."

Susan smiled softly at her friend, "A lord's son from Archenland has caught my attention. He's quite wonderful, indeed a gentleman. I met him when Edmund and I visited King Lune five months ago."

"Five months! You've withheld this information from me for far too long. Does Peter know?"

"_Peter_ is about to find out. He's probably in his study reading the letters from your suitors. I've told William to send Peter a letter, formally asking permission to be considered an eligible suitor" Susan said with a slight giggle.

Melissa smiled at her friend's joy, although it quickly turned into a frown.

"Hold on a moment. Peter has letters from _my_ suitors?"

"Of course. You are Narnian royalty, and to abide by decorum, they must first ask the highest ranking monarch, who in this case is my brother, to be considered eligible."

Her frown deepened, "I do not think I am very fond of the idea that your brother is choosing my suitors."

"Oh you needn't fret, Peter will let us choose. He wouldn't dare force us to marry anyone. And besides, I believe he and Edmund would be happy if Lucy and I never married, bless their hearts."

"Yes, but I'm not his _sister_."

Susan looked thoughtfully,

"...Perhaps you should be nicer to him..."

* * *

><p>Peter walked into his study after dinner to see a bundle of letters neatly placed at the center of his desk. He was incredibly tempted to throw the bunch into the fireplace, for he was in no mood to read them. He was also bothered by the fact that the eager men did not seem to wait for his approval before sending Melissa letters. It seemed as if they were all too eager to be the first to send her an overly-sugared poem. He sat at his desk, opening the first letter on the top. It had the seal of the Lone Islands that he reluctantly tore open and began reading.<p>

_To his majesty, High King Peter the Magnificent,_

_I, Sir George Christophen of the Lone Islands, would like to formally ask his highness for consent to be approved as a qualified suitor for Queen Melissa the Faithful. The beauty of her deep brown eyes and long brown hair is truly amazing. And for you to accept my proposal would be a gift that would outdo many others._

_With much gratitude,_

_Sir George Christophen of the Lone Islands_

Peter was dumbfounded at the utter idiocy of the man. Had Melissa even met this Sir George? Firstly, Melissa did not have brown eyes, her eyes were green. "Well, a dark emerald green, although it sometimes looks lighter depending on how the light hits her" he thought but cut himself short. He was getting off track. And her hair was brown, but not very long. Her wavy dark brown hair went to a little below her shoulder blades. How was he supposed to reply to something that was clearly not true? He moved onto the next letter, he would deal with George later.

He opened the seal:

_To his royal highness, High King Peter the Magnificent and ruler of the beautiful land of Cair Paravel,_

Peter noted that with each letter, he was addressed in a more grand way, each man trying to gain the favor of the High King.

_I, Octavian Thesson III, son of Octavian Thesson II, merchant lord in the land of Doorn, wish to be an eligible suitor for her highness Queen Melissa of Narnia. As a merchant our lands are plenty and our wealth is not lacking. I come from a noble household and upbringing. Your acceptance would be greatly appreciated._

_-Octavian Thesson III of Doorn, largest of the Lone Islands_

The High King slumped back on his chair, hand massaging his temples. Their undisguised ways to get into his good graces were truly bothersome. He did not want to give any of these men permission to try to gain Melissa's acceptance. She was better than that. She was more than just a source of wealth and power.

Perhaps he should just give an approval to all of them and let her decide, like he did with Susan. With Susan, he would say yes to all the men, whether he liked them or not so they would all send his sister letters, giving her full control of who to choose.

Yes, that's what he would do. That seemed fair.

As he got a clean sheet of parchment ready and began writing his reply to the first man from the Lone Islands, he stopped. He couldn't bring himself to. For Aslan's sake, the man didn't even know what she looked like!

The young High King let out a heavy sigh. He didn't know why but he was nervous that Melissa would like one of these men. He was terrified that somehow, she would be tricked into liking these men through their words and gifts, men who did not seem to truly love her.

Peter shook his head. Who was he to judge? He had no right to determine who Melissa chose. And he didn't have this problem with Susan. He knew his sister would choose the right people. But then again he had faith Melissa would choose correctly also.

_"But what if she doesn't?"_ His mind prodded. _"What if she chooses the wrong man and marries him and leaves Narnia to be with him?" _

No this was wrong. He shouldn't interfere. It was her life. And with that he began to reluctantly reply:

_"I, High King Peter the Magnificent, give my approval for thee..._

**Aw Peter!**

**I'm really hoping that when I upload this it will look alright. **

**Anyway thanks for reading! Review, review, review, review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Of Bows and Arrows

**This chapter is pretty long compared to the others and a lot happens, so I hope it doesn't appear choppy. Also, once again I apologize if the format is a bit off, still having some issues with that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia (unfortunately) , OC is mine.**

"Wake uuuupppp. Meliiiiissssssa-" the youngest queen stood by the bedside of the other royal, chanting her call in a soft tone.

Melissa ungracefully turned over and opened her eyes. A wake up from Lucy was much more welcome than one from Susan, who mercilessly ripped off the covers and nudged her until she huffed in annoyance and got up.

"Good morning!" Lucy said in a sing-song voice.

"Good morning," Melissa said with a soft smile, Lucy's cheeriness made such tasks much easier.

Lucy chuckled at her companion's half-awake state.

"You mustn't sleep in so. The servants are always scared to wake you, in fear of bothering you."

"I'm sorry. And I've told them many times before that if I am being difficult, they have permission to pour cold water on me."

"Duly noted," the Valiant Queen said with a smirk.

"I said the servants, Lucy, not _you_."

After Melissa readied herself, the two queens skipped down to breakfast, chatting and laughing happily. The servants in the halls smiled at seeing their queens' joy.

Melissa loved the dining hall in the morning. It was filled with sunlight and had a slight breeze from the open windows that were the size of the walls. It illuminated the vast space that was overshadowed during the night.

Pushing the large wooden doors open, the two girls burst in, arms linked and skipped to their seats. They received raised eyebrows from Edmund, a quiet chuckle from Susan and a soft smile from Peter.

The High King glanced at Melissa. The sun was shining behind her, making her look as if she was glowing. Peter was staring at her with his lips slightly parted. Her hair looked lighter as she wore it down, her eyes were brighter and she still had a smile on her face. He felt a small smile make its way to his face at the sight of her. Wait, why was he smiling again?

"_Because cheeriness is contagious. That had to be it._ _Since when was I so observant?_" Peter reasoned with himself.

"Peter?"

His head shot to the owner of the voice, but he knew who it was before he looked.

"Huh, um pardon?"

"Well I said good morning, but I also asked what time your meeting with the representative from Calormen is," the very woman who he had been thinking about replied with a quizzical look on her face.

"Oh good morning. Uh, around noon, some time before lunch. Care to join us?" he said with a knowing smirk

She chuckled, and he noticed how it sounded so light and happy, "I believe we both know my answer. I wouldn't let you attend a meeting by yourself. Who knows what you'll do," she said jokingly.

Peter mocked offense, "For a faithful queen you do not seem to have much faith in me," Peter said, once again causing her melodious laugh to be heard once again.

"Well I can't let you have all the _fun_."

"So Melis..." Edmund said, using another nickname they had bestowed her with, "I couldn't help but notice you've slept in. Possibly from reading all the letters from suitors last night?" he teased.

The Magnificent King tensed. Right. The suitors. His smile faded.

"I wouldn't lose precious hours of sleep on such letters. No, I was having a wonderful dream that you were surrounded by a million stuffy women of the court, all wishing for you to pay them mind," she retorted. Though actually, her sleeping in late had been more caused by the blonde king that currently sat at the head of the table, for he had unexpectedly consumed her thoughts.

"More like a nightmare," the Just King shuddered at the thought.

"Speaking of suitors and Ed's nightmares, I would like to plan a ball next month for Melissa's twentieth birthday."

"That's really unnecessary, Su. We needn't have such a grand celebration."

"We absolutely need to. It's not only for your birthday, but for you to meet your suitors. Truthfully, we should have been planning this months ago. Twenty is the age for suitors, wouldn't you want to meet them?"

Melissa looked horrified.

"If they're anything like their letters then no."

"Well you'll have to eventually. It would be best to plan it with your birthday, unless you want to have a separate ball just for suitors," Susan wore a look of triumph, knowing she had her cornered.

"It's not imperative, is it? Perhaps we can overlook a meeting of suitors?" the High King said, taking a drink of water to appear nonchalant.

"Overlook?! Peter, you are being absurd. This may very well be the ball that Melissa shall meet her future husband in and you want to disregard it?!"

He started choking on his water as Edmund patted his back with a surprised look on his face. Melissa, who at the time had taken a bite of a roll started coughing too, with Lucy pushing a goblet of water closer to her, looking at her friend concerned.

"I think you need to work on your timing when saying things like that, Su," Edmund remarked.

Lucy eyed Peter. Something was amiss.

"This has been _enlightening_ but I think I'll excuse myself. I'm going to get in some bow practice."

"Bow practice? Why in Aslan's name would you need bow practice? Father Christmas gave you a bow that never lets you miss, as long as you trust in it," the younger King asked, puzzled.

Like Susan, Melissa received a bow and quiver of arrows as a gift. But both girls had insisted they practice, even if their bows wouldn't let them miss.

"That's just it. A bow with a guaranteed shot as long as I trust in it, and believe me I do. I still need to practice though, to build up skill. I'm considering using a bow from the armory this time."

Edmund nodded skeptically, not fully understanding the point but leaving her to her business.

* * *

><p>Melissa borrowed a bow and quiver of arrows from the armory and proceeded to the targets used for archery. She stood far back and aimed. Thud. It hit right in center.<p>

She tried again. Center. She tried aiming for different things such as a picket in the surrounding fence and small leaves on a tree, making sure it did not belong to a dryad of course. She got one leaf but didn't get the smaller one, although she came impressively close. A leaf was falling slowly from a branch and she aimed for it.

She heard a snap and then felt a sharp pain in her left arm, the arm in which she held the bow. Clenching her fist and glancing, she saw a large gash that spanned the underneath of her forearm. Her bowstring had snapped and cut through the fitted sleeve of the plain dark green dress she wore.

She had ignored to wear a bracer, due to the fact that she did not have to usually wear one when she used her bow.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered in a scolding tone as she picked up the bow and quiver before walking back to the armory. The wound stung horribly but it was not as bad as some injuries inflicted on her in battles.

As she walked to the armory, she ran into Mr. Tumnus, who instantly began to worry over her wound. She smiled in appreciation of the frantic faun's concern.

"I'll be fine, Mr. Tumnus. I will just head to the healer and get it bandaged. Although if I could ask you a favor?"

"Yes, of course," he looked wearily at her arm.

"Could you please return the bow and quiver to the armory and tell whoever is there that the bowstring needs to be replaced? And that I apologize if it hath been I who strained the string."

"I shall. Will you be okay walking to the healer by yourself?"

"Mr. Tumnus I assure you this is nothing major, but I am grateful I have companions like yourself looking out for me."

She smiled and changed direction towards the castle since she no longer had to go to the armory.

She walked the halls cradling her injured arm. Her sleeve was slowly becoming soaked with blood when she reached the healer faun Adamona. Adamona, who was quite accustomed to dealing with the injuries the royals seemed to acquire more often than not, simply looked at her condition and beckoned her to sit on one of the infirmary beds.

"What happened this time?"

Melissa just grinned at the older faun's knowing tone.

"Just another training incident. Bowstring snapped."

"You're bow broke?"

"No, no. I was using a bow from the armory, trying to build up skill."

"No bracer?"

The Faithful Queen shook her head sheepishly.

Adamona tsked.

"It seems like just a week ago I was bandaging the High King's calf from the rather large scratch King Edmund gave him in their friendly spar. And now here you are with your arm."

"Here I am."

When the faun Adamona had spoken of Peter, Melissa felt a smile grace her lips and a flutter in her stomach. She brushed it off.

With scissors the healer cut the sleeve of her dress to reveal the wound.

"Fortunately for you, the cut is not so deep that you'll need stitches. If it were, my job would be much more difficult because Aslan knows you wouldn't keep still."

After cleaning the wound, which stung and caused the queen to stiffen, and bandaging it, it was nearly noon.

"Thank you, Adamona you really are the best," the queen said before kissing her cheek and rushing out the door. The faun just shook her head and smiled in amusement.

Melissa quickly went to her chambers and changed into a dark red dress with a squared neckline and golden embroidery around the hem. The sleeves flared out towards her hand and had a cut going along middle, from the backside of her elbow to her wrist. It would not put too much pressure on her injury. She put on a brown leather belt, pinned up some strands of hair away from her face, and rushed to Peter's study.

The queen had almost forgotten etiquette during her rush and nearly barged in. She composed herself and firmly knocked on the door. She also greeted the two centaur guards that stood outside the study.

Peter opened the door. He was about to ask why she was late but then noticed her arm, brows furrowed in concern.

Melissa simply gave him a look that signaled they would talk about her arm later.

She entered the study and politely curtsied at the stout Calormene.

"I must apologize for being late, sir. I had a bit of a mishap during training today," she said, lifting her arm slightly. She was now sitting next to Peter, while the Calormene man sat across the coffee table on the opposite couch.

"Training? With no intent to be rude your majesty; what weapon would a lady such as yourself possibly need to be trained in?"

"I am skilled in the bow, _sir_. And it should please you to know that I am not the only woman trained in weaponry," she snapped.

"That is quite... interesting, your highness," the man replied skeptically. He continued,

"High King Peter, I did not know we would be joined. I was unaware you two were married."

Both royals' eyes widened.

Peter stuttered out, "I believe you're- you're mistaken, sir. Queen Melissa and I are not married."

"Ah, my apologies. Of course not, how foolish of me to think that. A marriage between you two would not help Narnia in any way," he chuckled.

The two young monarchs stiffened, the words of the man seeming to settle upon them.

They continued to discuss trade matters and resources; and when discussion finished, the man, looking wearily at the centaur guard, was escorted back to the guest wing of the castle. Melissa smiled apologetically at the guard, she understood his annoyance at accompanying the rather disrespectful man.

When the door closed, both monarchs turned to each other. Without warning, Peter gently took her injured arm. Her pulse quickened. "Bowstring" was all she said.

"Does it still hurt?"

"I'm fine, Peter, really."

"I'm sorry about what he implied earlier."

She froze, "What?"

"How he commented that since you're a woman, you shouldn't be training. I know you hate it when people say things like that."

"Oh," was all she replied. She thought he had been referring to how the man said a marriage between them would not help Narnia. She _wanted_ him to tell her that the man was wrong, that Narnia would be flourish if they married, even though deep down she knew that a relationship between her and Peter would do nothing for the sake of the kingdom.

But none of that should matter right? It's not like they were going to get married.

She looked down and noticed that Peter still held her arm, her smaller hand rested atop his, while his other hand gently held her forearm steady. Withdrawing her hand, she noticed the pained look on his face.

"I'll see you at lunch, Peter," and with that the Faithful Queen left. Peter sat down at his desk, head in his hands. Melissa walked to an empty corridor and ungracefully leaned against the wall, looking up to the ceiling. Both had the same words ringing in their ears: _"A marriage between you two would not help Narniain any way."_

* * *

><p>Lunch was filled with questions about Melissa's arm and the Calormen representative. It seemed the two who attended the meeting seemed to forget about the prior mention of marriage and acted as if it were never spoken. But the Magnificent King seemed slightly out of it. Lucy, glanced at her brother and was surprised to see him looking questioningly at her friend sitting across from her, as if there was a secret code on her face that he was trying to unscramble. She then looked at her friend, oblivious to her brother's stare, and how her green eyes looked calculating and confused. Both seemed to be there, but not really <em>there<em>. She then looked at Susan, who was rambling on about the plans for Melissa's twentieth birthday, which no one bothered to counter anymore and at Edmund, who was groaning at the idea of another ball. And she couldn't help but know that something was off about the whole situation, that something had changed among the five of them.

And she had a feeling, that it involved the two royals currently lost in their own reveries.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV (during<strong>******lunch)**

Melissa is a good friend, one of my best friends actually. When we were in Aslan's camp before battling the White Witch, it was her, apart from Aslan, that I went to with my concerns of being crowned High King. She was the trusted friend that I went to for advice. So what was different now? Why did things feel conflicting?

Maybe it's okay to admit I may have a small crush on her. And that's fine because crushes go away. She is a very beautiful woman and the only one I know really well besides my sisters. It would make sense.

We were friends and that's all we would be, that's how we started anyway.

I remember years ago when we were at Professor Kirke's mansion and Lucy had found a small bird with a broken wing. After her and Melissa had attempted to care for it, the poor animal passed away, and both insisted the bird was given a proper burial in the open lawn by the shady tree. Edmund hadn't wanted to take part in such a "silly pretend" so I began to dig the hole for them with a small garden shovel. Melissa began to help me, though I told her she didn't need to, because she would get dirty and it may be tiring for her. I recall very clearly that she just gave me a scornful look and continued digging. I believe that was one of the first things I learned about her. She hated being underestimated. And so after that we talked about various topics, from the war to our families to what kind of bug we thought we had just seen in the dirt. At first it was awkward, since we had never spoken much to each other before, but there was an unmistakable sense of comfort that had formed between us which continues today.

I remember that when I had been walking around the estate, and saw a strange branch that was shaped like a bow, she was the first person I had showed it to. She was also the one who helped me carve it smoother, while Susan complained that it was a waste, since we didn't have a bowstring or arrows and even if we did, it most likely wouldn't shoot because of its crude structure. But I think my sister was missing the point. We weren't working on the bow because we wanted it. We both needed a distraction from the ongoing war. After all, we were just children. She was not even a teenager yet and I had just become one. It was a vital distraction that we both shared.

Sometimes, when I see her training with her bow, I smile because it reminds me of that time. I also wonder what has happened to our shared bow.

Goodness, I needed to stop thinking like this. If I want the crush to diminish, I need to act like I always have around her, a close friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Melissa's POV (during lunch)<strong>

I would trust Peter with anything. I know I can tell him my worries but something's changed. There's a different atmosphere between us now and I'm not quite sure what has happened.

It's very odd that Peter and I argue so much, yet have the same amount of trust in each other. And we never bring personal confessions into arguments, we are both too honorable to do such a thing.

But it must be the kind of trust you have between two very good friends. Yes, that's it...

I really can't lie to myself. Peter is an chivalrous man with sparkling blue eyes and messy blonde hair that always seems a bit unkempt but in just the right way and...

That's why I may be attracted to him. Because he's nice. I won't even call this a petty crush, this is probably just a small fleeting emotion. We're friends. He's one of my best friends. And that's how I should behave around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV<strong>

After lunch the Faithful Queen was walking the halls towards her study, her hands overflowing with documents from other countries and suitors, so many that it nearly covered her face. The Magnificent King had retreated to his study directly after the meal, but was taking a stroll around the castle, after hours of being in the room. He needed sometime to get away from his duties as High King. Their paths intersected in a corridor that led to the battlements of a part of the castle. Both were having an inner war in their brains, not understanding the feeling that came upon them when seeing each other.

"On you way to your study? Do you need help with those?" Peter said, already beginning to take the stack of papers from her arms.

Melissa rolled her eyes, "The papers are not going to kill me, I'm sure I could manage, but thank you." Although really, the papers had begun to strain her injured arm, but she would not tell him that.

"Yes, but they do cause some nasty paper cuts, and as I do remember, you don't need anymore of those," he said, eyebrows raised and looking at her arm.

They both began to walk to her study and he continued, "So what are these anyway?" gesturing to the documents in his arms.

"Proposals."

"What kind?" he said with a joking chuckle.

"Both."

His face straightened after that and he cleared his throat.

"You know, if you do not want to go through this now, I can easily tell them to stop their advances."

"I couldn't ask you to do something like that. I must face the issue as it is." She sighed and proceeded to speak, "The whole kingdom has been waiting eagerly for one of us, either Susan, me, or yourself to marry. And once Edmund comes of age, then he will be dragged into it too, and then Lucy."

"Don't remind me."

She smiled as his protectiveness over his youngest sister.

"And I suppose one way or another, we, or at least one of us will have to abide by the court's wishes. To marry someone that benefits Narnia in one form or another, whether it helps prevent a war or improves economic status."

"And you're willing to do that?"

"I'm not willing but if at one point someone needs to take that place then I would."

"You would do that? For Narnia?

"Yes. For Narnia, for Lucy, for Edmund, for Susan, and for _you_ Peter."

And with that Peter began to understand the extents of her love for the land they ruled, his siblings and himself. He knew that if it ever came to it, she would take the place of Susan or Lucy if either of them were to be forced into an unwanted marriage. And she would marry to prevent a war. He knew that with finding out this information, his "crush" for her deepened but that was not important at the moment.

"Well then it's a good thing Narnia has not reached such a point. And I'm confident in saying that you have four other people who are willing to do the same for you," he gave her a solemn look.

They reached her study and she unlocked it, beckoning him to leave the papers on her desk. Each royal had their own study, a color of their choice, Melissa's being light blue. He couldn't help but take a glimpse at what else lay on her desk. He saw trade documents, finance records, many opened suitor letters, and... a reply?

Before he could stop himself he swiftly turned towards her slightly irked that she had begun to reply to one of the men.

"You've replied to them?!"

Her eyes widened at his sudden outburst.

"Just one. He seemed nicer than the rest, and he's from Terebinthia. Isn't that at least a little fascinating, Peter?"

"Should it be?"

She looked slightly hurt, "It's just that we know so little about them. Learning about their culture would be quite interesting."

"You don't have to reply to him to learn more about the country. We can visit if you'd like," he countered.

"I'm not planning on marrying the man, Pete, if that's what you're thinking."

Her words gave him a small bit of reassurance, but enough to make him realize his behavior.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to snap like that. I have no right to. I guess from reading all the letters they sent me I was surprised to see you had replied to one."

It wasn't a complete lie. He _had_ been surprised when he saw her reply letter. Although, his loss of composure was not exactly caused by his surprise; it had been more like a reaction caused by resentfulness since the man had gotten a reply from her.

"It's okay. You are watching out for me and I greatly appreciate that."

There was an uncomfortable silence, a type of silence that seemed to be happening more frequently, ever since both realized how they felt about the other. They avoided eye contact.

"Peter?" the queen looked up uncertainly.

His head shot up, "Yes?"

"Let's go to the tree."

**Well that's it for this chapter. Feel free to PM me or review if you have questions, I'm afraid that the story may be a bit unclear sometimes. Thanks for reading! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Look After You

**I know, I know, I haven't posted in such a long time, my apologies. But I'm back and I've come up with some wonderfully fluffy ideas to be revealed soon in upcoming chapters. And I'm also thinking of naming chapters using the titles of songs that relate to the portion of the story (also because my chapter titles so far have been very cheesy). It is currently 11pm and I'm going to try and edit the story by tonight, posting maybe tonight or tomorrow morning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia... unfortunately...**

The _tree_ was not just any tree. It was a very old sycamore tree that belonged to an elderly dryad named Cielyndel. A year after they had been crowned, Melissa and Peter had gone exploring around the castle and had stumbled upon the large tree, that they then realized when you climbed, allowed you to see out into the vast sea. But the wonderful view is not the only reason they went. Cielyndel was good company, and had become something similar to a mother figure for the two.

The two royals walked to their place of refuge, and smiled when they reached it.

"Cielyndel? Cielyndel?" Melissa called out.

"Is that who I think it is?" the old woman stepped out from the small cottage that was further down into the forest.

"By the lion, I have not seen you two dearies in such a long time. Look how you've grown!"

After chatting with the dryad, the two climbed up in the branches of the tree as she returned to the cottage, telling them,

"It's nice to have visitors such as yourselves coming to my tree. Keeps me young."

They smiled and looked out at the sea. The tree was their safe haven for talking and relaxing, out of sight of the castle.

Melissa continued the conversation from earlier in her study.

"Peter, aren't you scared so many things will change in the future? We'll all be married, some of us may not even live in Narnia anymore, whether we like it or not."

"I _am _frightened by the idea of the five of us becoming separated. It's one of the reasons I will not force you, Susan, Edmund or Lucy to marry anyone. Truth be told, I wish all of you to remain in Cair Paravel."

"And what about you? You're twenty-one. I know that the court has been pressuring you to marry," she said softly.

He sighed, "They do their best to shove the daughters of kings in front of me. Thank Aslan they've never wanted me to do more than meet them. It's what they believe. They think that in my position as High King, I am fit to marry someone who is directly from the family of another king. They say it would be a waste of my status to marry someone who is not royalty. Noblewomen and daughters of lords are out of the question. It seems they have large expectations for their High King."

He hesitantly added, "They do not want me to marry a Narnian either. They say that's another waste of my status."

She froze and replied so soft he had to strain to hear her, "Of course. Why would you marry someone from Narnia when you are already king."

"Why? Because he'd love her."

The two were startled by the voice of Cielyndel from behind them. The elderly dryad had come out with cups of tea and walked into the last part of their conversation.

"Dearies, if you love someone from Narnia you do not need anyones permission to marry them."

Peter couldn't stop himself and glanced at Melissa, who was thankfully still looking at Cielyndel. But his action did not go unnoticed by the dryad.

"We know that we should not need anyones permission. It's just, how are we to choose between marrying who we love and marrying who is best for Narnia, the kingdom we love?" Melissa stated sadly.

Peter began to wonder if Melissa loved someone else in Narnia, and began to worry, but then reprimanded himself, she could love whoever she wanted.

"Sometimes you two are much too selfless. I believe when the time comes, you will choose what Aslan wills. Now drink up before your tea gets cold."

"Is there such a thing as too selfless?" Peter joked and drank some of his tea.

"In my opinion, yes," replied Cielyndel with complete seriousness.

"When you give so much love to someone or something that you become blind. You just keep loving and loving, doing what you believe is best for the other when really it isn't. So much that you can become bitter because you are doing what you think is right, when really it is simply not meant to be what you are convinced it should."

Peter thought to himself. Was he really being selfless by repressing his feelings for Melissa? Maybe _he_ was the best for her. Is he being selfish now? The queen next to him was pondering similar thoughts from her point of view while the dryad spoke.

Cielyndel knew very well the feelings between the two, just by observing them. When the High King had glanced at the Faithful Queen at the mention of love, how he attempted to help her down from the tree, yet she just blushed and playfully rolled her eyes, saying that she could come down by herself. And when she jumped down from the last branch the two were in very close proximity facing each other and it was very clear to the elderly woman that for a moment they held their breaths and seemed transfixed in each other. And she hoped that what she had told them would help them open up, to allow themselves to love one another as more than friends.

* * *

><p>Peter walked Melissa back to her study in a heavy silence, both feeling the others' presence so clearly there.<p>

"Could I offer any assistance battling that mountain of parchment on your table?"

"No need, I've got it sorted."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry."

As he began to leave she suddenly spoke.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For coming to the tree with me... and for listening to me ramble on."

He smiled, "Anytime."

As he exited he left the door open a crack and when he glanced back, he saw her sitting at her desk, head in her hands, seemingly deep in thought. He wondered what, or what he feared could be a _who,_ consumed her thoughts. He bid the guards standing outside her door goodnight and continued to his own study.

The Faithful Queen did not come to dinner later that evening, so Susan sent a tray of dinner to her study, where she was most likely to be. The High King wanted to check in on her, but in an attempt to appear nonchalant, he instead underwent a painstakingly long conversation with Susan about the plans for Melissa's birthday. Dinner was over and just as he was about to head in the direction of a certain queen's study, his younger brother came up to him, immediately talking about potential battle strategies and training, but surprised him when he said,

"Oh go on. I'm only pulling your leg."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

"Give it up. Dearest brother, you are just about as obvious about it as you are when choosing your technique with your sword."

"Are you insulting my sword fighting? And what do you mean by _it_?"

"I'm only kidding. And I believe we both know what I mean by _it_."

Unfortunately, Peter did know what his puerile brother meant by _it_, but did not want to admit anything that could possibly be held against him by the younger king in the future.

And so the older king continued on his way and found himself in front of the Faithful Queen's study. It seemed she had not bothered to close the door when he left, for it still remained a bit open. The guards were still stationed outside the entrance, meaning she was still in the room. Through the space he saw her with her arms folded against the tabletop of the desk, head resting on top. He spotted the half eaten tray of food on the coffee table and papers scattered across her desk. He went inside and stepped towards her. Putting a hand on the back of her chair, he leant down eye-level and called her name softly, trying to ignore how peaceful he thought she looked as she slept. Her eyes fluttered open and surprised by Peter's face being first in her direct line of view, not to mention his close proximity, she instinctively leaned back, causing her chair to fall backwards and in the process, her dragging down the king that stood in front of her. There was a moment of shock as Peter stared down into the eyes of Melissa, who stared right back and for a moment everything seemed to focus in on just them. Thankfully, her chair had taken the force of the impact, although Peter's hand, which had been resting behind it did feel the aftermath of the accident. Clearing his throat and brushing himself off, Peter pushed himself off of her petite form and helped her up, both of them apologizing profusely to one another. Peter chuckled and while referring to the scattered papers and how she had fallen asleep with her quill in her hand, he said, "I do not believe you _had it sorted_," mocking her statement from earlier.

"I suppose I didn't," she smiled while standing her chair up again, about to sit down and continue working.

"Melissa, stop."

"I'm fine, Peter. I only dozed off for a little," she replied, already continuing to write.

"You're tired."

"I'm not."

"That's a lie."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Peter, are we really going to do this?"

"Yes we are. And as High King I command you to stop your work and go to sleep."

"It is comical that you think such a command should mean anything to me."

"It was worth a try."

"Was it really?"

"Then as your friend, Melissa. I'm asking you as your childhood friend, Peter Pevensie, who cares very much about you, to please get some rest," he spoke with deep sincerity drowning the blue of his eyes.

His words caused her mind to spin.

Blast his charm! Why must he have this affect on her?

"And as your good friend, Melissa, I thank you for your concern. I do believe this time you're right in saying I could use some sleep."

"Wonderful. I'll escort you to your chamber. And I do see you about to refute, so please don't continue. Allow me to do this."

She consented and as they exited her study, she turned to the fox guards stationed at her door,

"I'm truly sorry for keeping you this late, that was very thoughtless of me. If perhaps another time I stay too late you are welcome to inform me if you must take your leave. It is unfair that you should have to stay as long as I am in the room."

"Do not fret your majesty. It is of little bother to us. And as for fairness, you work very hard for Narnia, it is the least we can do to express our gratitude."

"Ah, but all thanks goes to Aslan. And my offer still remains should anything come up. Thank you, Reynard, and goodnight."

"Goodnight, your majesties. Would you need to be escorted to your chamber Queen Melissa?"

"I believe I have the pleasure of escorting her tonight, thank you Reynard and goodnight," Peter replied and they continued on their way.

They were out of earshot before Melissa began, "The pleasure of escorting me tonight? Hardly a pleasure. Perhaps more of an extra walk for you?"

"A pleasure in its own way. You underestimate yourself, Melissa."

"I know full well my capabilities; and so I do not think I am capable of making a walk to my chamber of any joy to you."

"And that is where you underestimate yourself."

The queen blushed. A short silence befell them before the king spoke again.

"You should not have told them that."

"Pardon?"

"Perhaps it's for the best that you shouldn't tell the guards they can leave when it becomes too late."

"Why? I'm not going to drag them into staying long hours because of me."

"But they're your guards. They're there for your safety. To protect you."

"To protect me? This is Cair Paravel we're talking about. I trust these people."

"As do I. But I just do not think it's a good idea."

"I must not take safety for granted, I know that, but I do not think it's imperative that the guards follow me everywhere around the castle. I can handle myself."

"Can you?"

"Are you doubting my abilities?" she said with an edge in her voice.

"You're not invincible! You cannot simply do everything by yourself, not like I would allow you to anyway."

"Yes, I'm surely not indestructible but I'm not a simpering girl that needs to be followed around either!"

He sighed, "Listen. Just don't dismiss your guards so easily. It's for you, _please_."

"Fine."

They approached the door to her quarters.

"Goodnight, Pete. Thank you for walking me here and as you may see, no one has tried to harm me.

"Goodnight. And I'm being _cautious_."

He smirked, referring to her side of the argument they had only yesterday evening about the Calormen. It seemed ages ago.

She opened her mouth to refute, but decided to draw back because she was not in the mood to continue that argument, as it had already been settled.

Instead she shot him a look and went inside, finally resting after everything that day.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the three older Pevensie siblings sat at the breakfast table, two of the five monarchs had failed show up.<p>

At last, Lucy burst through the hall doors, and they expected Melissa to come in with her but instead were met with absence.

"Have any of you seen Melissa? I went to her chamber to wake her but her guards said she had left earlier."

"She hasn't come down to breakfast yet. Perhaps she's already gone to her study?" Edmund questioned.

"No I passed by her study earlier, she was not there."

A faun entering the room spoke up.

"Your majesties are looking for her highness Queen Melissa? I do believe I saw her in the kitchens. She looked very busy, she did."

"The kitchens? What could she possibly be busy with in the kitchens? Thank you for the information," Susan replied skeptically.

"Perhaps she is avoiding us," Edmund said, looking at his older brother.

Peter thought to himself. Was this because of their small argument last night? Was she still annoyed? She seemed fine afterwards.

"I'll go check," he stated, although his siblings decided to accompany him anyway.

And there they found her, fussing over a tray of tarts, her hair pulled back in a braid with strands falling in her face. Flour coated her hands and were found in small areas of her hair and face.

She had not noticed their presence and for a moment, they all watched her with raised eyebrows. Peter had his arms crossed and a small smile. She looked very distressed as she examined the tray before her, and went about attempting to fix them.

Finally, the High King cleared his throat to get her attention.

She looked up with wide eyes for a moment and heaved a sigh.

"I've attempted to bake."

"Attempted?"

"Oh you've made apple pies, how wonderful!" as Lucy was about to taste one Melissa spoke,

"Don't taste them! They're quite terrible really. And I wouldn't want you to feel obligated to pretend to like them."

"They couldn't be that bad."

"Perhaps not inedible, but they're not good either."

"What caused you to start baking so early?"

"Simple really, Su. I had a craving for apple pie, and so decided to have some fun and bake it myself. Although I must say that after this it has not been very fun and I have lost my craving. I was going to surprise you all and bring some to breakfast but I shall not burden you with them."

Edmund chuckled, "You look defeated, Melis. A rare look upon your face."

She scowled, "And yet, Ed, it's the cooking that takes me down. The filling seems okay, the dough just doesn't seem to bake."

Peter spoke, "Perhaps later we can practice some dagger throwing, if you plan on working on your weak points today," he playfully teased.

She glared at him. Melissa had never been gifted with daggers. Although it was somewhat similar to archery in terms if aim, she just couldn't seem to come anywhere near the target while throwing a dagger.

"If we're working on weak points, perhaps you should pick up a bow," she countered, enjoying the glare he now returned at her.

Afterwards they returned to a breakfast thankfully unprepared by Melissa and as Lucy and Edmund excused themselves, Peter brought up his statement from earlier.

"You know, perhaps we actually should practice your dagger throwing."

"_We_?"

"I'll help you."

"But why now?"

"Just for your protection. It's good for you to know."

"I suppose so. Truthfully, I can't remember the last time I picked up a dagger."

"So I'll meet you at the targets by noon?"

"Peter-"

"Great, I'll see you there."

With that he rose from his seat and left the hall, leaving Susan and Melissa to look at each other puzzled.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this chapter is a bit short but I have a lot planned for future chapters and I just needed to transition the story a bit to get started on that. I'm about to start school again, so I'm afraid I won't be able to update as frequently, but I'll do my best to keep updating.<strong>

***Sighs* ... It's 12:50am... I'll just post this chapter first.**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rules of Attraction

**Hello again! It has been a ridiculously long time since I have updated, my sincere apologies. I've actually has this chapter written for quite sometime, but haven't found the opportunity to post it. This is where things really begin, so enjoy...**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, just the OC.**

Before noon came, the queens first had to be measured for their dresses for Melissa's birthday. Melissa was the first to show up at Lucy's room, since they had settled to meet there. As they waited for the Gentle Queen to arrive, they talked about dress designs until Lucy suddenly asked,

"Is there something going on between you and Peter?"

The other queen was taken aback. She constructed her response in her mind before saying it out loud.

"Something going on between Peter and I? Well nothing serious, of course we get into our small arguments here and there. Just the usual, nothing-"

"You know that's not what I mean by _something_."

She continued on in a quiet whisper, "You both care for each other don't you? Past the boundaries of friendship?"

Melissa looked nervous. She did not want to lie to Lucy. Maybe Lucy would help her get over her feelings for Peter. She finally admitted.

"You mustn't tell anyone."

"So you do!" the Valiant Queen whispered more excitedly.

"Lucy please-"

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell. But you and Peter? You two are perfect together! I knew it!"

Perhaps Lucy would not be much help in getting over Peter.

"But we're not together," Melissa stated, sadness apparent in her voice.

"Well you should be soon. Why wouldn't you want to be together? Truthfully, I think my brother feels the same way about you."

Melissa's heart ached when Lucy spoke those words.

"But it couldn't matter now. The court doesn't want Pete, Su and I to be courting other Narnians. _Royalty included_."

"That's rubbish! If you and Pete love each other, then we should support the both of you."

"We must prioritize what is best for Narnia."

"But Melissa-"

"Please, Lu, just let it be," she said casting a sad smile at the younger queen.

They quieted when Susan came in. Melissa did not want to risk anyone else finding out about her feelings towards Peter. It was not something they should focus on.

Susan began with a barrage of questions concerning the birthday girl's dress, which Melissa answered as quickly as she could.

"Color?"

"I'm thinking a light beige."

"Puffy or flowing?"

"Flowing."

"Jeweled design?"

"I'd rather not."

"Embroidery?"

"If you must."

"Chiffon and satin?"

"Sure."

"Flared, long sleeves?"

"Preferably."

After a handful more questions, the necessary measurements were taken. When Susan was being measured, Lucy realized the time.

"Mel?"

"Hmm?"

"Dagger practice."

The other queen's eyes widened. She hadn't realized how much time had passed. Susan replied as she stood still for the nymph to take her measurement.

"Go on, no need to wait up. Although since you are going to dagger practice, I pray that my brother does not cross you," she joked.

"Not likely," Lucy muttered.

Melissa smiled and raised her eyebrows at the two, said her goodbyes and started towards the training area.

Melissa met the High King at the training targets, where he had already taken a wooden box of throwing daggers from the armory. He greeted her with a smile.

"Ready?"

"Not really."

"Just show me what you can do."

The queen stood straight, aimed at released the blade. It soared right over the target.

The High King was doing his best to stop from laughing as she smacked his arm playfully.

"Okay, okay. So, you have the right amount of force, but your form and aim are..."

"Pick your words carefully."

"... direful."

She sighed, "So what do I do now?"

"Come here."

He took her hand and led her to the third target.

"First, put your feet apart like this and keep yourself turned like this," he said while showing her how to position her feet. His hands lingered on her waist a second longer as he angled her to the right form.

"Now, to help you aim, extend your left arm forward and have your right arm drawn back, ready to throw."

As he spoke, his left arm was cradling hers in the same position and he had his hand around the hand in which she held the dagger. She could feel his chest pressed against her back, his head right next to hers to help aim. His heart was beating fast, such as her own. Turning her head slightly for a moment, she saw his gaze focused on the target.

"Steady. Now, release."

She let the blade fly from her hand and it struck the target in the ring above the center.

Little did the queen know his focus was no longer on the target but on the sweet smile that graced her face. She was about to turn to him and give him praise for his teachings, but instead she felt his lips against her cheek, placing a soft, lingering kiss.

"Good job," he whispered in her ear as he released his prior hold on her, walking to the box of daggers leaving her stunned and blushing.

The Valiant Queen suggested that after their afternoon meal they should go down to the beach and relax, since all of them had been so caught up in various assignments. The queens sat near the water, wearing dresses of light fabric, smiles lightening their faces. The kings were wearing their plain white tunics, taking off their boots, preparing to go into the water. The queens slipped off their slippers and ran into the water, all except one. Melissa stood barefoot at the edge of the water letting the waves hit her mid-calf. The Faithful Queen, in all her determination, bravery and willpower was afraid of the deep waters. She really did dislike herself for her cowardice in the face of the ocean, but it was simply one fear that she could not seem to overcome. And the other monarchs knew. They were past the point of trying to persuade her to go deeper into the water. There was one point in which she would go up to and after that there was nearly no way of moving her forward. She despised being forced, it made her feel nervous and irritated, so the other royals respected her wishes and made the best of her distance. Lakes, streams and rivers, she could handle, but the ocean was so vast with its waves and depth. She often spent her time at the edge of the water pondering how she could be frightened by something such as the ocean. She moved forward a little bit the water reaching mid thigh. Melissa was not a strong swimmer either, something that secretly worried the other rulers, should anything happen. She could swim well enough in calm waters, but she was unaccustomed to waves and major depth.

Peter joined her on the edge, soaked from head to toe.

"I'll hold onto you."

"I'm okay. You know that."

"Just thought I'd offer," he offered her a knowing smile.

She slowly moved in until the water was slightly beneath her chest.

"Impressive. What's next? Gonna surprise us and come in?"

"Perhaps not this time. But maybe in the future..."

"I look forward to it."

As an hour ticked by, the royals passed time by building a miniature Cair Paravel in the sand and splashing each other; causing Melissa to recall the time in which they had all come to Narnia and begun a snowball fight, only this time, Edmund enjoyed and the threat of the White Witch was not upon them.

After seeing who could run fastest in the sand, and unsurprisingly it was Lucy who won the race, the five monarchs went back to Cair Paravel to clean up and have supper.

Melissa was drying her hair with a towel when a knock sounded at her door. She opened the door and was surprised to see Susan's worrisome face.

"Su?..."

"They want me to meet the Calormen. They want me to meet him and I have to tell George."

"They? Calormen? You're not making sense."

"A prince from Calormen has taken an interest in me, he has requested that I visit his kingdom. But we both know what that means. And George. We've just started courting, Melissa! How am I to explain this to him? I haven't told a anyone about George except you. I was going to tell Peter but I'm too late! Calormen ties are already weak and I don't want my refusal to be the beginning of yet another disagreement."

Melissa looked at her friend. Her friend that was in love and being forced to meet another man.

"Ask them if I may go in your place."

Susan quit her pacing and rambling and stared at the other queen in disbelief.

"No. Melissa I could never ask that of you. Never."

"You're not asking, I'm saying. Besides, it is only to meet the Prince, right? Nothing is set in stone."

"Melis-"

"Trust me, Su. I promise you I won't make any rash decisions. It's better this way. You like George very much and I'll not have any interference with that if I can help it."

"Thank you. So, so much," the Gentle Queen looked about ready to cry as she gave Melissa a look of sincere gratefulness and engulfed her in a hug.

A few nights later, all the royals sat around the dinner table.

A letter with a Calormen seal was placed in front of her.

Of course Peter noticed. He noticed everything about her. She read the letter, a formal invitation to visit the castle.

"What are the Calormenes asking you?" Peter asked when she hadn't said what the letter contained.

"It seems they want a representative from Narnia to go meet with their royals. And I guess they want me to come." It wasn't a lie. It was a variation of the truth.

"They do? When? For what?"

Susan looked at Peter, then at Melissa, she wasn't sure how the other queen would answer.

"Perhaps just to mend some prior arguments. They request I come next week."

"I shall accompany you."

"Don't be silly. That would be unnecessary. I can handle matters on my own."

"You're the one being silly. Do you really think I'll allow you to visit a kingdom we are not on best terms with, alone?"

"I'll have guards."

"Not if you dismiss them."

Peter countered sharply, bringing up the argument that Melissa thought had been forgotten.

Melissa glared at Peter, and he returned it, daring her to argue further.

"I dismissed them because I trust I am safe in Cair Paravel. You cannot hold that against me, Peter."

Glancing to her left, she gave her last weak attempt at persuading him.

"Edmund may come if he pleases."

Edmund looked at her shocked, not expecting, nor wanting, to be dragged between the bickering pair.

Peter stared at her, eyes slightly narrowed, as if he was trying to figure out what she was up to, why she refused he come. He was partially offended that she would rather Edmund accompany her.

Noting that the High King had not yet refuted her idea, she decided to go with it.

"Cair Paravel needs you right now. The court is holding meetings and they require your attendance. You can't delay these by accompanying me. I'll be fine with Edmund."

The Magnificent King was torn. His mindset was to accompany the queen, but with the logic she was presenting, he could not come up with refutation.

Hesitantly, he turned to his brother,

"Ed?"

The Just King looked utterly confused, still wondering how he had somehow become the center of the conversation. That and the Faithful Queen was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I was supposed to assist Orieus in training some of the men in swordplay, but guess I can reschedule for now."

Melissa's face graced a small smile, "Brilliant," surprised that her argument worked.

The same could not be said for Peter, his lips set in a line, unhappy at his inability to change the situation.

"You two will still be accompanied by guards and I expect an update on conditions at least once every two days during your stay."

As if planned, the two royals rolled their eyes and smiled at the classic Peter treatment.

While arrangements were being discussed, Susan gently touched the wrist of her friend, sending her a grateful look as the other queen smiled softly and nodded in return.

It was agreed that Edmund and Melissa would be traveling on the Splendor Hyaline, and would stop by Galma and the Seven Isles after their visit to Calormen. The two voyagers had quickly packed their trunks.

The morning of their departure, Melissa was in her chamber, putting together a small bag of things that she would need to have at hand. A steady knock on the door revealed itself to be none other than Peter, a solemn look on his face.

She moved aside so he could enter the chamber, "Your guards are waiting for you in front of the dock," he stated, referring to the fox guards that would be following her around throughout the expanse of the trip, as ordered by Peter.

The queen nodded, and when the anxious looking High King did not continue, and simply stood there watching her, she ventured,"What is bothering you, Peter?"

His eyes met hers as she turned around, taking her focus of the packing of her bag and laying it on him.

"Sending the two of you to Tashbaan. It feels unsafe."

"Edmund and I are perfectly capable of handling matters with Calormene diplomats. We would not do anything rash that could ruin what fragile relations we have with them."

She stepped towards him and gently rested her hand on his shoulder, looking up at him, once again meeting his gaze.

"I know you'd rather come yourself, but Narnia needs her High King now."

Melissa was relieved Peter had opted out of coming on the voyage. The meeting was for her and the Calormene prince, and if Peter came he would be surprised when the Calormenes did not have any intention of meeting with the High King of Narnia. Although she was still worried about what Edmund would think of the situation.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Peter sighed and ran his hand though his hair, an action that the queen before him secretly loved.

"You know that our relationship with them is frail. And we know what they think of Narnia and Archenland, they believe we're idle, weak-"

"Then we'll prove them wrong."

"-they seem to want to take our lands-"

"Peter-"

"And here I am, sending two of Narnia's monarchs into their hands!"

Melissa sighed. She wished she could tell Peter the real reason she was going, to calm his worrisome thoughts, but at that moment all she could do was softly place her hand against his cheek and gently brush away some hair from his face. Fixing his ruffled hair, she spoke in a joking tone, "The High King must look presentable in front of his subjects. Wouldn't want to walk out by the docks to show the Narnians a worrisome mess."

Little did she know that her small action actually had a remarkable effect on relaxing the king.

"We'll be alright," she whispered. And Peter couldn't help but think that the statement was no longer about the welfare of her and Edmund but instead a short sentence meant for the two of them.

His younger brother knocked twice on the open door, awkwardly standing at the entrance. Melissa dropped her hand from Peter's face and they both turned towards the younger king, a light blush tinting both their cheeks. The Just King just smiled, shook his head and said, "They're ready to board. We should get going." He walked away without a reply, chuckling at the King and Queen in the room acting more like lovestruck school children.

A sudden storm of nerves seized Melissa. She was not exactly the best when it came to sea travel. She enjoyed it, but only after a few days of constant sea sickness and sleepless nights in which she stayed locked up in her chamber on the ship, only coming out to take weak strolls on the deck. And the fact that she was going to meet a Calormene prince with the idea of courtship on his mind did not exactly help either. Peter sensed her change in mood and because of her sudden, yet anxious heavy silence, he intertwined their fingers and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked hand in hand down to the dock.

As the two kings talked in a hush tone off to the side, the queens were exchanging hugs and goodbyes, Susan giving Melissa a fearful glance, still feeling extremely selfish for letting her friend take her place.

Melissa's constant reassurances only mildly calmed her.

On the other hand the two kings continued speaking.

"The weather seems to be clear today, but should conditions change, I'll not have you two risking shipwreck."

"Of course."

"And watch out for Melissa while traveling, you know how she gets."

"I'll do my best."

"Keep your personal guards with you at all times and make sure Melissa keeps hers."

"No guarantees."

Peter looked at him seriously and Edmund rolled his eyes.

"I'm joking. Honestly, Pete. Quit your worrying. This is getting silly, you've never worried this much before."

"Conditions have changed. And I've always kept a mindful eye."

"A mindful eye is quite different from the smothering we're experiencing now."

"Look. Just be careful, okay?"

"For the thousandth time, we will."

Laughing and patting his brother on the back, as well as bidding his sisters goodbye, Edmund jogged up to the deck of the ship, speaking to the captain.

Melissa moved to Peter and hugged him, as he told her "May Aslan keep you safe."

As she replied, "And may He quell your worries."

Once on board, Edmund and Melissa stood on deck waving to the other three on land, slowly becoming smaller and smaller.

While waving, Edmund remarked,

"With all of Peter's worry, I was starting to believe we wouldn't make it as far as the boat."

**I had a bit of trouble formatting and separating the different areas of the chapter (has the website removed horizontal line divisions?). Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading and review!**


End file.
